Revelations
by Onwa
Summary: A certain 28 year old Uchiha returns home, and realizes that what he was looking for was within an arm's reach all this time.Excerpt: Inhaling sharply, the now grown Uchiha heir stared at the wooden floor beneath him, surprised to see wet spots mere inche


**A/N - **This is actually a sidefic to my ongoing story "With arms wide open" (which i will post the revised version here soon), but you don't need to read it to understand this fic.  
It's short but worth it. ;)  
Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Flashabacks** are in bold.

_Thoughts_ are in italic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**  
- Revelations –**

"Good morning, dobe."

Sasuke wasn't that shocked to be greeted by silence anymore. Perhaps he could completely get used to it if he tried hard enough, but he understood that secretly, somewhere at the back of his mind, he refused to do so.

Thinking back at it, the obnoxious voice of his best friend was always present in his daily life. It held a sort of mystery behind it, if one dared to read between the lines. _No one knew you as well as I did after all._

He sighed and stepping gracefully off the windowsill, trying to remember all the names screamed at him by that loud voice.

**"Bastard!"**

**"Sasuke-TEME!"**

**"Oi! Stupid Sasuke! Come back!"**

Yes, Naruto did the screaming, Sasuke the hissing – no wonder they got along so well.

That voice always spoke exactly what Sasuke wanted to hear, and regardless of what he said in return, he never came to truly hate the blond owner of the voice.

Leaning against the windowsill, the tired Uchiha took off his torn shirt and threw it in the direction of the bed. Feeling the familiar weight of a necklace around his neck, he caressed it absentmindedly.

**"I missed you Sasuke"**

Closing his hand around the pendant, Sasuke shut his eyes and held his breath as memories from the very past flooded his mind, images of the blond and himself that still looked vivid even after ten years.

**"I missed you, bastard" the blond whispered into Sasuke's ear.**

**"You did?" Sasuke asked and hugged Naruto's trembling form, feeling more than hearing the blond's sobs. He then brought one hand to the boy's nape, noticing that his hair has grown since their last encounter, and whispered back. **

**"Show me how much."**

Inhaling sharply, the now grown Uchiha heir stared at the wooden floor beneath him, surprised to see wet spots mere inches away from his feet.

_Tears…?_

No longer able to support his body, Sasuke slid down the wall to the floor and stretched his legs in front of him.

**"Sasuke… Naruto said he wanted you to have this.", the pink haired woman said in a barely steady voice. She shoved an orange envelop into Sasuke's outstretched hand and ran off. **

Eventually, Sakura gave up on winning Sasuke's heart. After a while she even stopped calling him Sasuke-kun. The man at question knew he should have been relieved, but it never happened. He couldn't help but feel that everything around him was changing, everyone was moving on while only he was still focused solely on his revenge. He now realized what an idiot he was.

After moments of fumbling with his pants, Sasuke retrieved the orange envelop. Although he was now wearing the necklace that came with it, the letter was still inside, unread after all these years.

Sasuke was never the curious type. But for years now this letter has been kept in his pocket, radiating warmth as though beckoning him to read it.

_Today is filled with revelation. One more wouldn't change much._

Taking out the letter, Sasuke opened it. Even before reading he noticed that the words written were not many.

_Leaving me a note, eh? _

With that thought in mind, he read.

"Sasuke,

This is what you wanted, isn't it?

Proof that you are not as emotionless as you give yourself credit for. That you will still cry for losing the ones you love. And you do love, Sasuke. If I must leave your side just to prove it to you, I will not hesitate.

Just like I never hesitated to love you. I never stopped, you know?

… "

With trembling hands, Sasuke put down the letter and covered his eyes with both of his palms, no longer able to keep his emotions at bay.

That night, the usually cold Uchiha Sasuke cried himself to sleep. For the first time since his childhood, he felt the ice which covered his heart finally crack, letting the muscle beat with life again. And even in his sleep, he replayed the last few lines of that letter, memorizing them.

" …

You taught me to be strong, to face my fears and who I truly am. Well, now it's your turn.

You grew strong enough to fight Itachi. Now strengthen your heart, Sasuke, for the last battle is always against yourself.

- Your dobe."

**-Fin-**


End file.
